


Ciemność

by enntsu



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝co zrobiliśmy bogom, że teraz musimy przebywać w tych ciemnościach, otoczeni smrodem, którego obrzydlistwa nawet nie da się opisać słowami? ❞





	Ciemność

Był silny i niesamowity, pomimo młodego wieku budził w niektórych starszych osobach respekt, a jednak teraz, gdy z każdej strony otaczała go ciemność, a w okolicy nie było nawet jednej żywej duszy, potrafił jedynie dygotać i zaciskać dłonie na swoich ramionach, raniąc je tym samym do krwi.

Ledwie łapał oddech, a serce biło szybciej niż zwykle, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Bolało.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy w końcu uchylił powieki i zobaczył masę dziwnych kształtów, których nie potrafił rozpoznać. Przetarł oczy, łudząc się, że to w jakiś sposób pomoże. Nie. Nic z tego.

Śmierdziało. Śmierdziało okropnie. Jakby coś gniło. Jakby ktoś wykopał ciało z grobu i wrzucił je na ogień. Na samą myśl jego żołądek buntował się. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jeszcze nie zwymiotował.

Wziął głęboki oddech, a wilgotne i obrzydliwe powietrze przedarło się do płuc i wywołało kolejny nieprzyjemny odruch. Warknął niezadowolony i zakrył usta, a potem zamarł, bo czyjaś dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach. Była zimna i w niezwykle przyjemny sposób gładziła jego obolałe plecy. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył jego oczy.

— Patroklos — wymamrotał i nie czekając na reakcje przyciągnął go do siebie.

Przez jakiś czas, w milczeniu, trwali w uścisku i ciemność przestała być tak okropna. Właściwie, Achilles kompletnie zapomniał o niej i o dziwnych kształtach. O wszystkim. Ważna była jedynie osoba, którą trzymał w swych ramionach.

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział trochę głośniej i dotknął dłonią włosów drugiego chłopaka. Lubił się nimi bawić, to trochę uspokajało. — Co zrobiliśmy bogom, że teraz musimy przebywać w tych ciemnościach, otoczeni smrodem, którego obrzydlistwa nawet nie da się opisać słowami? — spytał.

— Nic, bo to nie jest wina bogów — odpowiedział Patroklos i złożył delikatny, ledwie wyczuwalny, pocałunek na czole Achillesa. — Po prostu korki wywaliło, a ja spaliłem naszą kolację. — Pisnął, gdy Achilles wbiło mu palce w żebro. — Ał! Za co to?

— Zabiłeś nastrój — stwierdził chłopak i nakrył się kołdrą. — A już było tak dramatycznie!


End file.
